gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
TDA2 Ronnie
Welcome! These are just some notes to myself I've taken to prepare my OC Ronnie, The Aspiring YouTuber, for TDA: Take 2. I'll be using them as references to help myself get a better idea of what I want to do with my character and use some of the traits to not make him come off as a rip-off. Without further ado, let's get started! -He's vegan and very cautious about what he eats (my self-insert would be a vegetarian if it wasn't for seafood, chicken, or a good stroganoff). -He's passionate about film/acting and vlogging/social media (my self-insert's passions lie in music and LGBT+ issues). He also adores musicals (my self-insert honestly doesn't care much for movies). -He enjoys recording DIYs, collab videos, movie reviews, etc. (my self-insert only records music). -He enjoys putting on make-up, like nail polish and eyeliner (my self-insert doesn't care much for make-up and prefers her natural looks. She's just a typical butch lesbian). -He resides in New York (my self-insert is from the mid-west) with his parents Sylvia (a food-loving, caring, and often crazy mother with a thick New York accent) and Marty (a couch potato). Parents are based off of Fran Fine's parents from The Nanny. -Both he and my self-insert are queer, except he's bisexual, but doesn't care whether or not he ends up with a man or a woman. Not as vocal about his identity as my self-insert. -My self-insert often serves as the "motherly figure" in her group of friends. Ronnie, on the other hand, can be thought of as the "teenage son". He's dependent on his friends, enjoys head scratches, and always depends on them for help. -He's a cat person (my self-insert adores dogs much more). -Even though he works out at the gym from time-to-time, he's not a fan of the great outdoors. He has many fears, such as anything slimy, creepy-looking, predators, etc. (includes: sharks, spiders, snakes). He also fears acne ruining his beautiful face and is self-conscious about his looks (ex. a strand of hair being out of place). -He enjoys shopping/fashion and has a large collection of onesies (my self-insert just wears what she likes and doesn't care much for anything fashionable and expensive). -He's more outgoing in comparison to my self-insert (always looking for friends and potential collabs). My self-insert, on the other hand, likes making friends and does get somewhat nervous when around other people, especially compared to Ronnie. -He's on the show mostly for fame (and making a few connections here and there, but not looking for so many friends/love interest like the way my self-insert does). He's more selfish in comparison to my self-insert, but not in a sadistic way. -He has a blue velvet couch that he has had since he was a child and he always feels like the "king of the world" whenever he sits on it. It's a symbol of his YouTube career that he's the most known for. -While my self-insert takes criticism but often takes harsh criticism into heart, for the most part, Ronnie doesn't care much for criticism. He keeps it in mind, but he either doesn't take it personally or just ignores it. Even given the harshest hate comment, he just says, "Bitch please. I record what I want *snap, snap, snap*" -While my self-insert doesn't have the heart to insult people, Ronnie won't hesitate to call people out on being rude through his sass and doesn't hesitate to call people out if their shoes are tacky. -Maybe: Have a pet avocado named Abril since he worships Avril so much?? Category:Characters Category:RP Characters